


Doctor × And × Patient

by jesterthings



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hisoka gets hurt a lot, Hisoka is protective, Hisoka needs a hug, Hisoleo - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Its not a bad thing though, Leorio warms up too fast, M/M, They argue sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterthings/pseuds/jesterthings
Summary: Leorio's first day on the job, never had he expected to find Hisoka half dead in an alley with his memories in shambles. Neither had he wanted to take care of him for the time being, but alas the doctor was the clown's only solace for the time being and he did not have the heart to take him away from that.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Leorio × Hates × Clowns

It had been Leorio's first day as an actual doctor. It had taken a while for him to actually get through the studies, but it was worth it when he did. He had already told the others about his accomplishment and they all congratulated him. He hoped they'd visit soon since it had been a while since he last saw them. 

He didn't have any assignments today since he was mostly just ordered to get a feel of the place for the first week or so and he was currently heading outside. It was getting late and rain was beginning to soak into his new outfit, he didn't really mind though since he had a car. 

Mud began to stick to the bottom of his shoes, eventually trailing along the concrete only to be washed away by the cloud's tears. He neared his car, only to spot something red in an alleyway besides him. He turned around, an eyebrow raised and his heart instantly dropped as realised what is was, stumbling back. 

"H- Hisoka..?!" 

His gaze set on the deadly magician who.. Right now, didn't actually seem so harmful. He looked to be out cold, major wounds infecting his body as scarce breaths succeeded to make their way out of his half open mouth. He looked dead even though he most certainly wasn't, for there was even a thin layer of _Ten_ still surrounding him.

Leorio took a step closer, eventually seeing that he was definitely not awake and kneeling down to further inspect the injuries. There was a gash across his chest from something that had ripped through the fabric of his shirt but wasn't deep enough to get past bone or anything, scratches and cuts were etched along his arms, face, and probably legs, with a thin string of blood trickling down from his nose and across his lips... Leorio couldn't bare to look any longer. 

"The hell do I do with you?!"

"I- It feels wrong to leave you here- Damn it!"

He groaned and started to hoist him over his shoulders. The doctor was built quite muscular, with a sturdy body, so he was able to carry him back to the car, finding it easier than a normal person. His training to open the Testing Gates had assisted in that too. He'd have to call his friends and tell them about Hisoka.. He didn't want to keep everyone in the dark as he had been doing. If this was a normal scenario, he would've taken the trash clown to the hospital, but he was petty and had a feeling he was probably banned from a lot of places and he wasn't going to risk getting fired on the first day. These wounds were treatable with the items he had back at his own place anyways. 

Eventually he returned home, setting the magician on the floor before walking to go get the med kit. When he returned the other had not moved at all, it'd probably take a while before he woke up too. Leorio was going to use that to his advantage, he went to work straight away, reminding himself to take care of the smaller scratches too because of infections.. And also probably because he cared way too much. 

A few hours passed and he backed away lazily, overlooking his work. The bandages all seemed in place and the scratches had all been cleaned up. Leorio glanced over to the couch and started to set up a makeshift bed, quickly running over to the fireplace to warm the room up for him too. He picked him up again and rested him on the couch, draping a thin blanket over him before leaving to go get water and snacks in case he woke up and wanted to eat something. 

Tomorrow would be a long day if he woke up. 

_He.. I? I'm running? I'm running from something.. No. Something is chasing me, I'm in danger. I need to find somewhere to stay. I'm not safe. I'm not safe. I'm not safe. Why can't I run? Did I get caught? I can't stop. Let me go. Let me-_

The clown sat up abruptly with heavy, ragged breaths that pained him every time he took one. He looked around, confused as to where he was or what was happening. There were medical supplies strewn about the floor and few things that may have been left for him on the table. He winced as he tried to move again, quick to get into a more comfortable position that didn't feel like his ribs were being crushed so that he could take the glass of water and stare at it for a long moment before _actually_ drinking it-- well, chugging it down his throat.

Leorio trudged out of his bedroom sleepily, stopping at the doorway with a ghostly expression as he noticed the homicidal magician was awake.. Though his aura signified that he was mostly frightened, not wishing to cause harm. The doctor made his way near the couch cautiously as to not startle the other, and spoke up with a gentle tone. 

"H- Hisoka?"

Hisoka shot a a glare towards him before shuffling back. He was.. Trembling? This was unusual. Perhaps he had some form of head trauma, it was hard to tell since his hair was the same colour as blood.

"Wha- t-" Hisoka coughed out, curling his hand around his own neck in attempts to probably soothe any pain. His voice was most definitely strained, Leorio sort of had an idea. He lifted his notepad from the counter as well as a pencil and held them out towards the clown, offering for him to write down his thoughts instead. Hisoka took them hesitantly and began to scribble away, eventually turning the notepad to face the doctor. 

'Who are you'

"The hell do you mean? You tried to kill me in the Hunter Exam!" Leorio spluttered out, alarmed. He calmed as he saw Hisoka begin to write again. 

'Don't remember anything , what is a Hunter Egg sam?'

"Exam! I said Exam!" He huffed, looking away before continuing.

"You really _don't_ remember anything?"

Hisoka shook his head, writing again. 

'Some things'

"Can you tell me what?" The doctor was still uncomfortable with trusting Hisoka, but if he really was telling the truth then he had to try and help at least. He almost considered convincing him that they were good friends and he was super nice but he had a feeling his memories would return so there was no point. Hisoka shook his head in response to the question, he didn't even know if that dream was a memory or not, it wasn't worth saying. 

"A- Alright.. Go eat something. I need to get ready for work." 

"My name is, Mr Leorio, by the way."

\---------

"Kurapika! Just answer the phone this once!"

"Damn it.."

Leorio placed the phone aside and stepped out of the bathroom, debating what to do next when he was met with Hisoka right in front of him. 

"Yeesh! Don't do that, it's creepy." He stumbled back. 

"We're going out later by the way.. You need some new clothes. I'm not bringing you around when you look like a clown." 

Hisoka rolled his eyes and slumped back onto the couch, watching with curiosity as the doctor went to go make toast. He sneezed lightly after a while, receiving a worried glance from the other. 

"I forgot you were probably out in the rain for a while.."

"Do you feel sick at all?"

Hisoka shook his head. 

"Okay.. Well I'll leave a sandwich on the counter if you get hungry. Also, stay here! You're not allowed outside or else you'll be walking around like a headless chicken." Leorio huffed, placing the sandwich in a small plastic container and leaving it on the side. 

"I'll be back in a few hours, keep yourself busy with whatever but don't go in my bedroom and don't mess anything up." 

And with that, he left the apartment, leaving Hisoka alone for most of the day. The clown sat there for a while, contemplating on whether he should do the things Leorio told him not to do, or just simply go explore. He set on exploring because he didn't want to lose the trust of this person whom had been treating him with kindness for the most part. He ended up occupying himself with the TV and a pack of cards he found in the storage room. It felt natural to him as he sorted the cards and built a tower with them, and a sense of familiarity washed over him when he completed it. He held up one of the cards left in the unused pile and stared at it for a long moment. What ties did he have to this? He shot it towards the wall in frustration, his eyes widening as it actually pierced through the brick. 

"These are just.. Regular cards...?" Hisoka mumbled to himself, jumping slightly when he heard the door open and close again. He got up quickly and rushed towards Leorio. 

"Ah- Hisoka.. I almost forgot about you." The doctor frowned. 

"Hi..so..ka." The clown tilted his head, having heard the other say this a few times he was curious as to what it meant. 

"That's your name." 

"Oh... ♤"

'Hisoka' certainly seemed like it fit, so he went along with it and trusted the doctor. Though.. He was more focused on trying to think of how he'd explain the card in the wall, because he himself had no idea how he did it. 


	2. Hisoka × Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka has a flashback and Leorio starts to get attached.

Leorio only sighed upon discovering the card, staring at Hisoka with an annoyed look on his face. He tried to pull the card out but it wouldn't budge so he just used Nen. 

"Next time be mindful of your strength." He flicked the clown on the forehead and placed the card back onto the pile. 

"I don't.. Know how I did that." Hisoka whispered. 

"That's fine I guess. Since we're going out you can borrow some of my clothes for now." Leorio pinched the bridge of my nose and went to grab some. 

The magician was left confused, unsure as to why he had been forgiven. He had a vague memory that he was often the one to blame for things.. So why Leorio had forgiven him, was beyond his knowledge. 

Either way, he was happy with the clothes that the doctor had given him and they headed out quickly, with the clown holding his hand tightly. Leorio didn't really seem to mind, and pulled the former closer. God knows what Hisoka would do if he ended up getting lost, so none of them were taking any chances. 

\---------

"It's getting late so we'll have to hurry.. Is there anything specific you want?"

"...Heels." Hisoka murmured. 

"Of course. Come on, there's a shop I think you might like near by." 

"Really..?" His eyes sparkled. 

"Un. There's also a magic shop near by, if I'm correct you said you were a magician, maybe that'll help uncover some memories?" Leorio wanted to get rid of the clown as soon as possible, but it had been a long time since he had company and honestly he was craving some attention. 

"Magic shop.." Hisoka repeated. 

"Something wrong?" The doctor glanced back with a soft smile, tightening his grip around the other's hand.

"No.. Just... Memories, again. ♤"

"Bad ones?" 

"Mmh.. A- Am not sure." Hisoka shuffled a little closer, thinking. 

_Little Hisoka entered the candy shop, a very small amount of money in hand. His clothes were ragged and torn, yet he seemed happy with them, not the type to take things for granted. He ran up to one of the stalls, hands grabbing at one of the containers. He pulled out a packet of 'Bungee Gum', running to the counter so he could pay for it. Of course he brought more cash this time, seeing as people weren't too kind around here and often heightened the prices for poor families._

_The small boy pretended to look through his wallets in a panicked manor, playing along with the man at the counter, eventually pulling his cash out and handing it over nervously. The man groaned quietly and handed over the small candy, leaving young Hisoka to run about to his favourite shop with the left over money he had._

_It was a small little place owned by a very sweet family whom was always too nice to him. He entered as usual and started up conversation with the kind old lady at the till. She offered him a pack of cards which he declined at first but eventually was convinced to take. He grinned, thanking her and headed off._

_A few years passed and he visited the town he used to reside in, eying the candy shop he took a peek inside to see the same man at the counter, he was much older and much more run down. Hisoka grabbed a handful of 'Bungee Gum' and dropped it on the counter._

_"Oh, it's you." The old man hissed, swiping the candy under the scanner. As usual, he heightened the price. Hisoka smiled and held a card to his neck._

_"You were always so cruel.." He slit his neck, watching the blood squirt out, leaving a widened smile on the clown's face. He took the 'Bungee Gum' and left, tossing it out to any poor children he saw on his way to the Magic Shop._

_Entering, he was met with not the old woman, but a young girl, presumably the old woman's daughter. He walked up to her happily and started conversation, it seemed the young girl had been told about the magician and so this peaked his interest._

_"My mother said you were always so kind! How are you doing now?"_

_"Oh.. I'm much better now, thank you for asking.~" He purred._

_"My mother passed away a while ago.. She told me to give you these though!" The young woman handed him a small box._

_Oh, but when Hisoka returned home that night to open the box he only found himself shaking, with happiness or sadness? He didn't quite know. Perhaps guilt as he realised that he was the one who had killed her._

"Hisoka! Hisoka, hey!" Leorio yelled, panicked. The clown had stopped and tears had started to roll down his cheeks, so obviously the doctor was worried. 

"Mmhh.." Hisoka glanced up at Leorio, confused until he felt the salty water dribbling off his face. 

"Am okay, Mr Leorio.." He whispered weakly. 

"Lets.. Carry on."

Leorio's gaze softened as he stared at the other. Only after a few minutes did he start walking again, intertwining his fingers with Hisoka's. Once they got to the store, he dragged the clown inside and they looked around. Of course he picked a few bright outfits that stood out, but it was rare to see him pick some minimalistic ones too. The heels he got were red and black but he also got a pair of trainers. 

"Are- Are you sure this is okay..?" Hisoka tripped over his words, still getting used to being able to speak properly. 

"Un, it's fine." Leorio smiled, buying the shoes and clothes before leaving the store and dragging the clown to the magic store. 

Hisoka obviously picked out cards, nothing else really coming to his mind. They both headed back and he almost instantly fell asleep, leaving the doctor to watch over him until he too headed to bed. 

\---------

"So.. Can you- tell me what it was that you remembered?" Leorio murmured sleepily. He had returned home a while ago and it had been a long day at work so he was a little tired. Hisoka was laying besides him, having his hair stroked.

"I killed someone." Hisoka frowned. 

"Oh.. Usually that's normal for you." The doctor slid his hand onto the clown's cheek, caressing his scarred face. 

"Oh..? Is that so?" The magician's lips pursed into a somewhat forced smile. 

"I'm sure it won't bother you when you get your memories back.. You tried to kill me after all." Leorio yawned, his eyes closing. 

"How aren't you afraid..? ◇"

"Stop asking so many questions.. Sheesh.." He grumbled, pulling Hisoka closer. 

"Oh.. Goodnight then, Leo. ♡"

"It's.. Mr Leorio, to you.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble trying to figure out what to do for this chapter and it's really rushed 😟


	3. Red × On The × Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka goes to work with Leorio and ends up killing a guy.

Leorio's eyes were set on the clown still sleeping in his arms. It was two thirty in the morning, and Hisoka had been stirring a little, which woke up the doctor. He already knew that Hisoka was prone to nightmares and unwelcoming memories so he was currently just watching over him to make sure he didn't start having one without anybody awake to calm him. 

"Please.." Hisoka muttered softly, his voice trailing off into incoherent mumbles and whimpers.

Leorio raised an eyebrow in surprise and curiosity, waiting to see if the magician would say anything else. It was unlikely but he needed to listen, just in case he said something important, something that would lead to how and _why_ he got into the sate that the doctor had first found him in.

Hisoka shuddered- a panicked sort of shuffle, resulting in Leorio being quick to hold him a little tighter, uttering to him that it was okay and that he was here. The clown responded well to this, easing a little, especially when the doctor started to comb his fingers through his hair. 

"Doctor.." Hisoka whispered, his eyes opening a little as he tried to mask how fast his breathing had gotten. Leorio had already noticed though, his hand slipping over the magician's collarbone.

"What did you dream about?"

"Not much good.. ♤"

"I want to forget this one. ♤"

"We all do sometimes. Do you want to tell me about it?" Leorio smiled, flinching when Hisoka shifted himself to look directly into those tired brown eyes belonging to the doctor. He shook his head lightly and moved closer, snuggling his head into the crook of the younger man's neck and nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder. It was a weak form of affection, but it still made Leorio's heart melt. 

"You never tell anybody anything." He groaned, though the intention that he hardly minded was clear. Of course there was still that biting feeling that made him wish the clown would open up more, but for the most part he was able to bare just fine with it.

"Oh..? Am sorry." Hisoka sighed, yet made no effort to move from his place or tell the doctor anything.

"Mmm.. Leo? Do you know what Bungee Gum is? ♢"

"Ah.. That's your Nen. You've mentioned it a few times, Gon was telling me about it." Leorio spoke slowly, hoping he wouldn't trigger anything in the clown by mentioning one of his ' _fruits_ '.

"Gon..? Is that one of your friends? ♡"

"Also.. What's Nen?"

"I- I'm really not the best person to go to about Nen. You're really better off learning from-" Before the doctor could finish, he was cut off by an overwhelming aura surrounding Hisoka. He couldn't quite pinpoint if it was bloodlust or something else, but he really didn't feel like interfering either way.

"I want _you_ to teach me, doctor." 

"Sheesh.. Alright, alright. Also what's with the nicknames?" Leorio rolled his eyes slightly in annoyance, but there was a hint of warmness that he just couldn't hide. To be honest it embarrassed him a little that Hisoka wanted to learn from him specifically, but it made him happy to know someone trusted in his abilities. 

"They make me happy, like you do. ♡" The magician grinned, leaning his head back as a soft pink spread across his pale cheeks, mostly coloured by what remained of his scars. Leorio couldn't help but trace his fingers over them, taking in all of what had been and still was _Hisoka_.

"You're going back to sleeping on the couch after this." He mumbled, drawing his hands away with a soft huff. The clown only continued to smile, not minding this since he already felt lucky enough to even have a place to stay. Just then, his eyelids drooped a little and the corners of his mouth turned down, leading Leorio to question what was wrong.

"The dream wasn't just of memories.. Those were the pleasant parts." Hisoka admitted.

"But then I dreamt that you had gotten hurt. I was worried. ♤" 

"I was really happy when I woke up and saw you were okay.."

"H- Hey! Don't say stuff like that!" Leorio yelped, trying to hide his face, which in the moment was red with embarrassment. "J- Just go back to sleep. I'll be here, okay? I'm not going anywhere so.. If you wake up again stay close to me, if you want." He grumbled.

"Thank you.." Hisoka mumbled, his playful eyes closing as he made himself comfortable.

\---------

"Can I come to work with you? Just this time? ♤"

"Sheesh, you're even annoying when you _don't_ remember anything!" Leorio tossed over some appropriate clothes for the clown to wear, specifically a suit that was a little big on him, not quite sticking to his waist like most of the other clothes the clown had picked out. It seemed he actually liked showing his body off even without memories.

"Is this a yes?" Hisoka was beginning to button up the suit, receiving an annoyed grunt and nod from Leorio who dragged him outside and into the car. Hisoka was ordered to sit in the passenger's seat so that the doctor could watch over him while he drove. Even so, he couldn't stop the magician from messing with the radio.

"Am I allowed inside? Also who's Illumi? And Kurapika..?"

"Kurapika.. He's a friend. He hardly ever answers my calls though." Leorio seemed saddened for a moment, and this resulted in a wave of bloodlust from the clown who instantly pressed the call button on the phone he had found in the pocket of his old attire and waited. Eventually Leorio stopped the car and waited for Hisoka, not yet aware of what he was doing. All he knew was that he had to calm him down and fast, but his heart dropped when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone when the older hunter stepped out to walk besides him.

 _"Hisoka..?!"_ Kurapika yelled, a little panicked.

Hisoka handed Leorio the phone.

"Oh what the hell- Hisoka you really didn't have to do that!"

"And I thought I was gonna be early this time... What a joke."

 _"Leorio?! Why do you have Hisoka's phone? Did he take you?"_ Kurapika seemed alarmed.

"Actually it's kind of the other way 'round.. I'm the one who took him in. I- I'm really sorry Pika, I told him you didn't answer my calls and he must've gotten angry about it." The doctor groaned, glaring daggers at the clown who had a bright smile across his cheeks and mischievous eyes.

 _"Why would he get angry about it?! For all I know he couldn't care less about anybody who isn't himself!"_ The other on the phone argued.

"He doesn't remember a thing, Pika. He doesn't even remember what Nen is. I tried to call you so I could tell you about it but you wouldn't answer." Leorio sighed.

_"Give the phone to him. This has got to be a joke."_

Leorio handed the phone back to the magician, "Pika wants to talk to you."

"Hello? ♤" Hisoka frowned, holding it up to his ear.

_"Okay. Tell me what's going on. Did you really forget everything? What about the Spiders?"_

"Spiders? Do you mean the eight legged creatures? ♤" 

_"No! I mean the **Phantom Troupe**."_

Leorio noticed Hisoka's hand trembled a little at the mentioning of the Troupe. He'd have to pry for information later. Knowing the clown, even without his memories he'd probably lie.

"I don't think I've heard of them. I have no recollection of whatever the _Phantom Troupe is_." Hisoka handed the phone over to the doctor, stepping back as his eyes widened. The younger hunter knew something was going on, so he told Kurapika he'd text later and explain what had happened. Right now, he needed to focus on calming Hisoka so that he could get to work on time.

"Hisoka. Hey." He placed a hand on the other's shoulder, urging him to calm down and speak. On the outside the magician really just looked like he was a little nervous, but Leorio could see through that and knew something was wrong.

"Mmh.. Sorry." Hisoka shook his head, taking the doctor's hand, who sighed and started to walk towards the building, questioning if everything was okay.

"I just, remembered something is all. I'll tell you about this one, when we get back."

"Okay.. Well, is it okay if I leave you with someone? I promise I'll come back, I just think he might help you recover some more. If he finds out about your kill record.. Just show him this." Leorio handed the clown his hunter licence. He had found it in the pockets of his old trousers, that were currently in a box for washing and stitching. He procrastinated a lot but he promised himself he'd actually stitch those ones up as they weren't his.

"Promise? ♤"

"I promise. Now come on. I'll introduce you." 

\---------

"Well, Dr Paladiknight has already introduced me to you.. Would you like to share your name?" Blake, the man whom Hisoka had been brought to questioned. They were currently in a warm room, drawings of rainbows on the wall and comfortable seats around. It seemed a little too bland, definitely missing something, perhaps another colour to match with the excessive amounts of pink.

"Not a talker? That's alright." He smiled.

"Is there anything you like doing?"

Hisoka remained silent, continuing to play with his cards. He was already a natural at shuffling them, so he knew that he had something to do with cards. That was something at least. 

"Would you like to play cards with those? What about Go Fish?" Blake questioned. 

Hisoka scowled, already disliking the idea of this game. It sounded too simple, and he was in the mood for something that he couldn't quite place his finger on. But, he wanted to be nice to his doctor friend so he decided to speak finally. 

"Leorio says my name is Hisoka."

Blake froze. He had definitely heard that name before, and he knew who he was. Just the sound of his name sent shivers down his spine, he hadn't even noticed it was the clown due to his different attire, wavy hair that wasn't styled up like usual, and the faded red dye too. He tried his best to compose himself anyways seeing as the other didn't remember a thing. 

"Right.. Do you remember anything, anything at all?" 

"No." Hisoka answered calmly. 

"Alright! Well, I'm sure Dr Paladinight will send you off somewhere that'll be able to take care of you better and all since.."

_He seems just fine except for the excess scars and memory loss. He can talk just like a normal person would and his moments aren't delayed at all so I doubt he has head trauma. This may be the work of Nen._

Blake's heart skipped a beat when he felt a card press against his neck. There was a dark look in the magician's eyes, one that he'd never be able to shake. One that he wouldn't. 

Hisoka knew now, what the walls had been missing.

A hint of red was splattered on as he backed away, dropping the cards. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already doing the second chapter but I'm stuck on one bit which I'm probably gonna change up a bit because I have no clue what to put.


End file.
